The World To Me
by Allena Frost
Summary: "Italy tell me what's wrong. You're not your usual, stupid self. Did something happen?" Germany asked him. "It's nothing Germany…" Italy said silently. "Nothing wouldn't make you act this way. Now tell me what is wrong?" Germany said unconsciously taking Italy's hands in his.


Italy sat in his room looking at pictures in his hands. Most of them were with Germany, Japan and him. He found a picture of the allies and axis powers at Japan's house for Christmas. Everyone was happy and having a good time with no war to get in the way. Italy sighed running his hands across the picture.

"If only Germany and Japan were here this Christmas!" He said silently looking at the Christmas tree in the corner of the room.

Italy looked down at his pictures and noticed a familiar picture of him as a child. He pulled it out to look at it more closely. It was a picture of him and Holy Roman Empire when Italy was in Ms. Hungary's dress. A sad smile formed on Italy's face and he laid back holding the picture to his chest.

Slowly he closed his eyes and opened them to find himself in a beautiful field of sunflowers. A figure stood in the distance catching Italy's attention. Italy walked toward the figure and found Holy Roman Empire looking off into the distance sadly.

"Holy Rome?" Italy said in a low tone.

Holy Rome turned around and smiled at him. Italy fell to his knees and tears streamed down his face. He brought his hands up to his face and covered his tears in shame.

"I tried... I really tried to stay strong for you and wait, but you never came back. " Italy cried histerically. "Why didn't you just stay? Do you know how long I waited for you to come back?"

Holy Rome picked up the stack of sunflowers he held and brought them over to Italy. He placed them down on Italy's lap and took Italy's hands away from his face.

"I may be gone, Italy... But there are still so many people out there that love you so much. Just believe what your heart tells you and follow it." Holy Rome said.

Holy Rome smiled widely before he and the field of flowers disappeared. Italy found himself in his dull room still holding the picture of him and Holy Rome. A knock sounded at his front door making him jump. He set the pictures aside and walked out of his room to the front door. He opened the door to find the Germany, Japan and the allied powers outside holding presents and food.

"Merry Christmas, Dude!" America yelled out to Italy.

"Yes well I didn't come here for you! Germany and France forced me to come along!" Britain said.

"Oh shut up you crappy cook!" France yelled at him.

"Will all of you shut up! Can we come in Italy!?" Germany asked the wide eyed Italy.

Italy looked at him in shock before tears fell down his face.

"Look what you did you damn potato eater. You made my brother cry..." Romano said pushing through everyone and standing next to Italy patting his back.

"It's due to Germany's creepy aura, but Italy doesn't have to worry he will soon become one with Russia as well." Russia said in a dark voice, making the others back off.

"Your one to talk Russia! Your Christmas totally freaks me out! You know what I mean dude!?" America laughed loudly.

"Shut up you idiots!" Germany yelled over them. "Italy can we come in or not?"

Italy laughed slightly and nodded his head. Germany took it as a yes and walked inside with everyone following after him. Romano patted Italy's back before walking over to Spain.

After the party and everyone left Germany walked over to Italy, who sat by the fireplace in the living room. Italy silently looked at the fire and didn't even notice Germany standing over him.

"What's with you Italy?" Germany asked him.

Italy jumped before putting on his fake smile and staring up at Germany.

"What do you mean? Ve!" Italy said in a cheerful tone.

Germany sighed and pulled Italy off the ground. Italy stumbled making Germany catch him in his arms. Germany lifted Italy up into his arms in a bridal style and brought him to the other room.

Germany set Italy down on the bed and sat down next to him.

"Italy tell me what's wrong. You're not your usual, stupid self. Did something happen?" Germany asked him.

"It's nothing Germany…" Italy said silently.

"Nothing wouldn't make you act this way. Now tell me what is wrong?" Germany said unconsciously taking Italy's hands in his.

Italy took his hands out his and pushed himself off the bed. Sighing he walked over to the door, but was stopped by Germany who pinned him against the wall. Italy squirmed feeling uncomfortable with Germany being so close.

"I said it was nothing Germany! Now will you please let me go!?" Italy said tears forming in his eyes.

Germany stepped back in shock and Italy took it as a chance to escape. Italy ran out of the house, passing Romano and Spain who were still talking outside.

"Where are you going, you idiot brother…" Romano said quietly.

Germany ran through the door looking for Italy. Germany saw Romano and Spain, deciding to ask them where Italy went.

"Did you see where Italy ran off to!?" Germany asked them.

"Why should I tell you, potato bastard? Every person that calls my brother a dear friend ends up hurting him so much! What makes you so different, idiota!?" Romano shouted at Germany.

"The difference is that I care about your brother! He is the world to me!" Germany said to him with a serious face.

Romano looked away and pointed towards the woods. Germany nodded at him and ran towards the woods.


End file.
